The present invention relates to a shunt valve for treatment of hydrocephalus, in particular, a shunt valve for treatment of hydrocephalus which makes it possible to easily regulate the flow rate of cerebrospinal fluid which drains into a peritoneal catheter without drastically changing the intraventricular pressure in the brain ventricles when an abnormality has occurred in the production of cerebrospinal fluid in the brain ventricles after a transplant.